The Prince's Loss
by Rezicca
Summary: The night Lily and James are killed, Severus is pacing, awaiting news from Dumbledore. Please read and review!


**AN: So hello everyone! I was listening to a few songs about Severus and the idea for this just came to me. I'm also experience severe writer's block with my other stories. Well, hope you enjoy this!**

The clock on the mantle chimed midnight and a young Severus Snape looked up from his chair, pale with worry. He stood and approached the dirty brick fireplace, brushing his dark hair out of his face.

Something had happened, he knew it. Dumbledore had always contacted him before this hour, and Severus had yet to receive anything from the ancient wizard. Sighing, the Death Eater collapsed into the patched chair again, absentmindedly rubbing his forearm, where the Dark Mark he had been branded with was located.

Realizing immediately that he wasn't going to be able to relax while this worried, he stood again and began to pace the floor in the dusty room of the house on Spinner's End. He looked up at a picture next to the clock on the mantle, and looked down, growing more frightened. Meanwhile, in the picture, teenaged Lily Evans and Severus Snape were smiling and laughing.

A light suddenly appeared behind the young wizard. He turned around quickly, face to face with Albus Dumbledore's phoenix patronus, his heart racing.

"I will be with you momentarily," the Patronus said in Dumbledore's deep voice. But something was wrong. The young wizard knew it. He resumed his pacing, thinking the absolute worse.

_Had the Dark Lord actually-_ No, he would not think it. He could not think it. He would go mad if he continued to think about it.

"Lily…" he whispered, staring at the picture on the mantle again, with her flowing auburn hair. Looking down, he sees the fireplace begin to glow green as flames appeared from nowhere. As he moved away, flames completely filled the sooty brick fireplace, and out stepped an ancient wizard.

He looked down at the Death Eater, almost with pity, as he straightened his purple cloak and white beard. "Severus." He spoke quietly, rather unlike the man.

"Did…did something happen?" He was panicky, growing more frightened with each second that pitying and knowing look was on Dumbledore's face.

"The Potters have been betrayed, Severus. And Voldemort came to destroy Harry," He spoke quietly, but there was a type of authority in his voice that wasn't present in Severus's, which, in addition to using the Dark Lord's name, was responsible for the Death Eater's shudder.

"Did…did he…?" The young man could not find the words, although he already knew the answer. He looked at the dusty ground, running his fingers through his dark hair.

"Lily and James are dead." The wizard said at last, looking at Severus with those piercing blue eyes. But the young man didn't look up to meet Dumbledore's gaze. His eyes remained fixed on the ground as he trembled. "Are you not at all curious about Harry?"

The truth was that Severus didn't even care about Harry. Lily was dead. Lily Evans Potter was dead. He glanced up at the picture on the mantle, of her so young and smiling and happy, her auburn hair blowing around her as she laughed with her dark haired friend. Never again would the young wizard hear her laugh…she was gone. She was gone forever. And he couldn't breathe. Looking up at Dumbledore again, a single tear falling down his cheek, he took a deep breath.

"Dead as well?" His voice was hoarse, and strained.

"No, the boy is alive. Voldemort," Severus flinched at the name, "has been destroyed." The young man remained silent, not knowing how to respond. "As for the boy…"

"What will become of him?" Severus asked, emotionless.

"He will be staying with his muggle aunt and uncle."

"Petunia?" the Death Eater remembered Lily having a sister, a sister who hated him. Dumbledore nodded.

"It will be best to keep him out of our world until he is ready. As for you…Severus, I would like for you to assume the position as Potions Master at Hogwarts. You can watch over Harry when he comes to Hogwarts, as I have no doubt that the remaining followers of Voldemort will try to kill him." The wizard nodded, still in shock.

"Would you like me to still continue to spy for you?" Severus asked, not exactly thinking. Dumbledore nodded, still watching the young man in front of him with those piercing blue eyes of his.

"I have reason to believe that Voldemort will return one day, and the information you collect for us will be absolutely vital when the time comes. But it will not be easy. And I fear that I ask too much of you."

"If it will avenge Lily," his voice was sharper than he intended, "I will do it. I will do anything." The ancient wizard smiled sadly at Severus Snape before turning heel and exiting back through the fireplace while the young man collapsed into the chair again, his face in his hands.

**AN: I really hope you guys enjoyed this. It was a little difficult to write. Please read and review!**


End file.
